


Kindergarten Crush

by ladypigswagon



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/pseuds/ladypigswagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates chemistry. Mostly he hates Harris. But ultimately he hates Peter Hale. Which isn’t strictly true. He’s head over heels for Peter, has been since kindergarten when Peter punched Jackson in the face for him. However this is highly embarrassing, so he’s hating on chemistry right now because Peter Hale is in his class and is his lab partner for this semester. Because Harris and the universe have clearly conspired together to make Stiles life more difficult than it already is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to ladypigswagon:  
> “I’ve had a crush on you since kindergarten and we’re working on a science project together at my house but when I leave the room you dig through my stuff and find a box dedicated to you under my bed and no those aren’t the valentines day cards you gave me in the 2nd grade” au for stiles/peter please
> 
> I love young!peter, he's such a cutie.

Stiles hates chemistry. Mostly he hates Harris. But ultimately he hates Peter Hale. Which isn’t strictly true. He’s head over heels for Peter, has been since kindergarten when Peter punched Jackson in the face for him. However this is highly embarrassing, so he’s hating on chemistry right now because Peter Hale is in his class and is his lab partner for this semester. Because Harris and the universe have clearly conspired together to make Stiles life more difficult than it already is.

 

Peter however looks delighted at the prospect of working with Stiles. Which ok, is great because it means that Peter might actually like him. But still, that smile. Part smug smirk, part genuine smile. Stiles is gonna die. He’s going to die right here in this abysmal chemistry classroom. It’s really not classy.

 

“So,” Peter says, turning on his stool to face Stiles. Who is dying. Can Peter not see. “The Hale house, as you’re well aware, is more than likely going to be teeming with my family whereas the Stilinski household is likely to be silent.”

 

Stiles nods because if he speaks he’ll say something embarrassing like I want to lick your abs.

 

“Shall I come over after school then?” Peter prompts, wicked blue eyes looking at Stiles with mild concern. Stiles nods and scrambles from his seat when the bell rings, ignoring Harris’s expression of anger. Stiles immediately regrets his decision because instead of going to the library which is public, Stiles will be stuck with Peter in his very private house where he’ll probably weird him out.

 

Stiles slumps down next to Scott in the cafeteria. Peter sits with the basketball team whereas Stiles is a lacrosse kid. Their athletic paths do not cross.

 

“Scotty kill me,” Stiles laments, “Right here, in the cafeteria, I don’t even care anymore.”

 

“What’s happened?” Allison asks, sitting in the seat across from Stiles.

 

“I’m paired with Peter in a chemistry project,” Stiles mutters, picking at his blueberry muffin somberly. Scott pats his arm consolingly.

 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” she says. Stiles looks at her like she’s insane but Allison ignores him. “Maybe it won’t. You know that you, Lydia and Peter are the top students in the school. It’ll be a chance to get a good grade.”

“Yeah,” Stiles mutters, “If I can actually talk to him without my lack of filter interfering.” Allison smiles brightly and squeezes his hand.

 

“Think positively,” she says, “You could have got Greenburg as a partner.”

 

They turn to watch Greenburg trip over thin air and fall into the bin, headfirst.

 

 

Stiles has the urge to tidy his room before Peter arrives for all of five minutes. There is just no point in sorting this mess, it’s a lost cause. It’s not unclean, Stiles hoovers and dusts every week but it’s just untidy. Stiles manages to clean up the array of clothes from the floor to shove them in the wardrobe before the doorbell rings.

 

Stiles rubs a hand down his shirt to rub out the creases before opening the door. His brain promptly falls out at the sight of Peter. Peter is in his basketball gear, hair plastered to his forehead. He grins at Stiles, all charm.

 

“Well don’t let me stand on ceremony Stiles,” Peter says. Stiles hastily backs up to allow Peter access. Peter hasn’t been to Stiles house since the junior high but it hasn’t changed much. Thing is, before high school they used to be so close but their lives have been taken in different directions in the last four years. Yeah, they’re on friendly terms but they aren’t as close as they used to be. Stiles misses that. He figures Peter’s new found popularity is what kept them apart. He leads Peter up to his room so that they can get the project over with quickly.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Stiles asks, impressed that he can actually say something that isn’t please take me on the desk. Peter turns to face him, running a hand through his wet hair.

 

“Sprite, if you have it.”

 

Stiles nods and ducks out of his room, fairly sure that Peter isn’t going to find anything incriminating. Stiles is pouring the sprite when it hits him. Under his bed there is a box marked Peter. It’s full of the cards that Peter used to give him for birthdays and so on. Holy shit, there are old Valentines Day cards in there from the second grade.

 

Stiles speed walks up the stairs, careful not to spill the Sprite. He enters his room and feels his world come crashing down. Peter is sat on his bed, rifling through the box. The box marked Peter. Christ on bread he has the Valentines Day card in his hands.

 

“You kept these,” Peter says. When he looks at Stiles, his eyes are bright. “I gave you these in the second grade.” Stiles laughs awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, well I’m sentimental, never throw anything out.” Stiles puts the glasses down on the desk, pretty sure that his hands are shaking. Peter comes up behind Stiles, turning him. Stiles flails but only mildly. He ends up pressed against his desk with Peter boxing him in. Peter runs a finger under Stiles chin, tipping his head up.

 

“Such a sweet boy,” Peter murmurs.

 

“What exactly is going on here?” Stiles mutters, pretty sure he must have hit his head and is now having a vivid fever dream.

 

“Stiles, I’ve had a thing for you since kindergarten,” Peter says, “But I believed you were crushing on Lydia.”

 

“I thought you didn’t see me that way,” Stiles protests, “I said I liked Lydia to throw you off. God could we have been making out for years.” Peter growls, leaning forward to press his lips to Stiles. Stiles melts, gripping Peter’s shirt to bring him closer. Peter’s tongue is wet and warm and wow ok, Stiles has never been kissed before but damn is Peter good. Eventually though, Stiles pushes Peter away.

 

“Project,” Stiles gasps, “We have to do this project, Harris hates me as it is.”

 

“Spoilsport,” Peter grumbles. He kisses Stiles chastely. “To be continued later I suppose.”

 

Stiles grins.

 

“Oh fuck yeah.”

 


End file.
